Incognito
by chasingdusk
Summary: Sora's journey is interrupted when he stumbles into a world he's unfamiliar with. He meets a mysterious boy who is reluctant to tell him about his past and complications ensue between them. Chapter 3 UP[Shonen Ai][SoraxBHK]
1. Lost

**Title:** Incognito

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, well….. you get the picture. Lol.

**Warning:** This story is shonen ai, if you don't like boy/boy I beg you not to read it. So please keep your flames to yourselves. Thanks.

**A/N:** This is my first shonen ai story ever! I am really psyched about it and I hope you enjoy it. However, keep in mind that this story will be one that develops the relationship between the boys slowly. So be patient. I really despise those stories that jump right into the fluffly stuff. Also, I know this chapter is short but they will eventually get longer once I have the plot fully straightened out. Ok, well that's about it! Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

It was late into the night and the sky was pitch black with no moon in sight. The air was heavy with moisture and the clouds rumbled overhead. The rain sounded with a constant pitter pat along the paved city streets and murky water gurgled as it swirled down the gutters. A lone figure walked steadily through the pouring rain. Their stride was slow and their shoulders were hunched. The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls of the slick city buildings. If somebody were to pass by they would take no notice of the figure walking with their head bowed. Probably just another night owl out to seek the thrills of nightlife. However, their thoughts would change immediately when they saw the long silver keyblade held in the person's hand.

Sora was cold, wet and tired. His black clothes were soaked and chilling him to the bone. He shivered slightly. Not only from his damp apparel but also from the silence of the city. It was so damn quiet and it irked him. He was not surprised with his conclusion of the place.

No one was here.

No sound of cars rushing past, no people talking, no signs of life whatsoever. Only the pitter pat of the rain kept him company.

Sora sighed and adjusted his grip on the keyblade. His whole body ached from the crash. It was typical for Donald and him to argue but did it have to always end up like this? With the gummi ship spinning out of control and flinging them off in every which direction just because they fought over the controls? He'd probably never find them in this place. Whatever this place was.

He came to what looked like the main square of the city. The large area was empty, not to his surprise and a huge screen on one of the larger buildings blinked through faded ads. He walked to the center and stared up at the sky. Endless droplets of water fell on his face, the thousand of tears he refused to shed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to steady his nerves. Yes, he was lost. But why did he feel so hopeless now? And why did this journey seem such a burden all of a sudden? He didn't even have a plan and that thought was the one that hurt him the most.

"Fuck."

He wasn't one to utter such language but in extreme situations such as this he felt like it was called for and no one would hear him anyway. He dragged himself over to a nearby bench and dropped down on its wet surface. Maybe he could just sit here for a while until an idea came to him. Normally sitting down and taking a rest made him feel guilty but for once he didn't care. His body needed it. He was so tired. The keyblade dropped on the ground beside him and the sound of metal against pavement echoed around the area. He closed his eyes and wished it wasn't so cold at the moment, and wished that he didn't feel so weak, and wished that he wasn't feeling so hopeless.

"I wish this never happened to me."

The words were whispered to the night air but rang loudly in his ears. And the thoughts that had been tearing at his mind surfaced. The door to the light, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kairi; he had to find all of them. But why him? Why did he have to be chosen? The feeling for all of this to end coiled tighter and tighter in his stomach. A small sob escaped him and at that point he knew just how desperate he felt. The restless thoughts in his mind swirled in a never ending movement clouding his brain. He closed his eyes willing exhaustion to take over him. It did, and before he knew it he was deep asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Ow..paiinn…._

Sora rubbed the back of his sore neck. Why oh why did he have to fall asleep on a park bench, why? He straightened out of his slouched position and hissed through his teeth. Nothing like having neck _and_ back pain at the same time. He looked around. It was still dark out. He breathed a sigh a relief. Good, I didn't sleep too long. The rain had stopped and a clear sky with bright stars was now overhead. He stretched out his remaining sore limbs and reached down beside him, expecting to feel a familiar metal handle. His hand hit ground.

"Oh shit," he muttered and turned to his right. His eyes widened in panic. _Where was it?_ He was so sure he had left the keyblade right beside him. He got up and looked around the bench and found nothing. He ran a hand through his damp hair in frustration. _This...was..not..good.._ How was he going to be a keyblade master if he didn't have a keyblade? The situation turned for the worst when all of a sudden dark creatures loomed out of the ground in front of him.

Heartless.

"Oh, great." He backed away, tripping over the edge of the bench as he did so. He really wished he had his keyblade right now. The creature's antennas twitched and their beady yellow eyes focused solely on him. Sora eyed the creature's sharp claws warily. He had no intention of having himself torn to pieces, not to mention his heart taken too. He thought of the next best thing.

_Run! _

The streets were still slick from the rain and it wasn't long before Sora was slipping and sliding through the puddles. He desperately tried to get a grip on himself as he was running like a bat out of hell. He could hear a dull rumble behind him signifying that now more than a dozen heartless were after him. The city was a maze and alley after alley looked exactly the same. The feeling of panic within him heightened. _Where was he going?_ He turned left, then right, then left again and a long alley quite different from the others stretched out before him. It looked like some way out so he dashed down it. He looked over his shoulder and yellow eyes were not far behind. He returned his gaze forward and ran straight into….

SMACK!

A wall.

Sora looked up from his position on the ground and rubbed his injured head. Walls weren't supposed to pop out of thin air! He turned around and fear shot through him. The heartless were not more than thirty feet away and they were closing in every second. He grit his teeth. How was he going to get out of this one? He backed up against the wall and laughed bitterly to himself. It was a pretty pathetic way to die. He had lost his keyblade, ran like a mad man, crashed into a wall and was inevitably going to be ripped to shreds by heartless. Sora slumped in defeat. This really was the end.

The creatures now fully surrounded him and poised themselves for attack. When they lunged Sora covered himself with his arms and prepared for the searing pain he was about to experience. Yet none came and instead the sound of clashing metal met his ears. Utterly confused he peeked through his hands.

"What the?"

Only a few feet away a cloaked figure was lashing out at the heartless. Their quick and agile moves easily destroyed the dozen of heartless that had been closing in on him. Their back was turned and Sora did not fail to notice the two keyblades the person held. And one of them was his! The oathkeeper gleamed meaningfully in the moonlight next to a keyblade he did not recognize. He furrowed his brow, who the heck was this person? As if sensing Sora's gaze they turned around, keyblades clanking together as they did so. Sora's mouth opened in shock. Before him stood a boy, the hood of the cloak was pulled up over his head shrouding his face in darkness. Blonde bangs spilled out before his eyes and a tentative smirk had formed on his lips. Sora scrambled to his feet. Embarrassed with himself for looking so helpless and annoyed that he hadn't fought the heartless off himself. He regained a defensive stance and shot the new comer a glare.

"Give it back," he spat out.

The smirk on the boy across from him widened. "Give what back?" The voice was tinged with adolescence and spoken with such innocence that Sora wanted to strangle the kid even though he had just met him.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sora said exasperated. "You stole it, it's mine, so give it back!"

The boy raised the oathkeeper in the air and looked at it as if he were studying it for the first time. "This one, right?"

"Yes!"

The smirked turned into a taunting smile. "Oh no, you're quite wrong actually. This keyblade is mine and has always been."

"What are you talking about?" sputtered Sora. This guy was really getting on his nerves.

The blonde leaned casually on the keyblade and tucked the second one beneath his cloak. "I've been looking for it and apparently you had it. So I took it, it's mine." His smile grew. "There's not much to it. It's quite simple, really."

Sora was furious. "Look, I don't know who you are and what you want but F-Y-I that keyblade is mine!" He had never felt so frustrated in his life.

"Whoa, take it easy," the boy said taking a step backward. "Don't want to attract more heartless with that loud voice of yours, now do we?

Sora saw red and before he knew it he had flung himself at the other youth and tackled him to the ground. They let out a yelp as they hit the ground hard. Sora raised a fist, ready to sink it into the other's face when the hood fell back and a pair of bright blue eyes met his own. He froze. It was like looking into a mirror. His own eyes gazed back up at him except in a mix of shock and horror and…was that recognition? The sight had him at a loss for words. Snapping out of his trance and realizing what he had done, Sora rolled off the boy and quickly got to his feet. What had come over him to act like that? The blonde gracefully stood up and brushed himself off while Sora stared at the ground and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. He looked up, an apology on the edge of his tongue when -

"Here, catch."

The keyblade was gently thrown and Sora caught it between his hands. Confused, he looked up at the other boy who regarded him with an unreadable expression. After a moment the blonde then turned and began walking away.

"Huh?" Sora stared at the retreating back. Registering at what just happened and kicking himself into gear, he ran to catch up. "Wait!" He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"The heartless are coming, we cannot stay here." The boy's reply was evenly toned, nothing like the taunt in his voice before. "Please follow me."

"Follow you?" Sora stopped in his tracks, startled by the abrupt mood swing in the other youth. "How can I trust you? As I recall you were the one who stole my weapon, and now you expect me to follow you?" He rounded the boy and met him with a stern gaze. "Just who are you?"

The boy stared at him with a small frown, his gaze just as piercing as Sora's. The brunette tried not to flinch; looking into a pair of his own eyes was disturbing. "Raise your hand."

Sora felt suspicious, wondering what the heck this guy was trying to do, but did as he was told and slowly raised his hand up. The other raised his own hand and paused for a second before touching his palm to Sora's. The reaction was instant. Sora gasped and felt a shock run through his whole body. It wasn't painful but it wasn't pleasant. It was the weirdest feeling ever. The hand left his own a second later and Sora found himself breathing heavily.

"There, now you know," the boy said wheezing slightly. Sora could tell he wasn't the only one affected by the contact. He looked down at his own hand. The flesh was as smooth as it had been before, it wasn't burnt or scarred. _Odd._

"Well, I don't know how that happened, but it still doesn't answer my question," he said looking back up. Frustration was beginning to boil inside him. He drew his keyblade out and held it out in front of him, inches away from the other's face. "What are you playing at?"

The cloaked youth opened his mouth, looking as if he were searching for words and eyeing the keyblade uneasily. After a moment he said quietly, "So, you don't know?" His expression was one of confusion, and surprisingly it matched Sora's expression perfectly except without the traces of anger.

"Of course I don't know," Sora said gesturing with the keyblade. "I have honestly no clue what you are talking about, but you better tell me exactly who you are or you are going to regret it."

"I…" But before he could finish a blast of ice and snow came out of nowhere hitting him full force and the blonde was thrown back against the alley wall. Sora looked to his left. Heartless. He looked to his right. The kid was in a heap on the ground not moving.

Leaving him, Sora held his keyblade at the ready and charged at the colorful floating heartless. It wasn't easy dodging random acts of nature's power but Sora made it look easy. He dodged rolled in and out, waving his keyblade in every direction. Within a few minutes all the heartless were destroyed. Sora wiped his brow and ran over to where the boy was lying.

"Ouch," Sora winced as he saw a huge bump forming beneath the crop full of hair on the blonde's head. It was definite that he was out like a light. Not knowing what to do Sora sat down near the unconscious form. The ground was cold and icky, but he didn't mind too much. The body next to him let off a comforting warmth, it was reassuring. He glanced at the boy's face; he looked sixteen at the most, about Sora's age. The once tidy blonde hair was now haphazardly thrown around his face and his mouth was still formed in that slight frown. But what really got Sora were the eyes. Thinking back on when he had first seen them, there was no denying that those eyes were his. His own eyes. It sounded strange even to his own ears. But why would someone else have the same exact eyes as him? The question sent his head for a spin. The spinning increased when he thought of when they had touched and that odd feeling rushed through him. Was there some sort of connection between them? It was so bizarre. Sora tore his eyes away from the boy's face, realizing he had been staring. He knew there would be some questions to be answered, but the best thing to do was to wait until he woke up. He settled back against the wall in a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. Sleep came to him in a few minutes and washed away his concerns for the time being.

* * *

Eurrghhh…..

Sora awoke slowly, it was like trying to run through water, his sleep had been so dense that it took almost all the energy he had just regained to wake up. He blinked twice and looked at his surroundings. Dark alley, no heartless (thank god!), no annoying kid to bother him. Wait. No annoying..what? He looked down to his left.

"Oh crud."

The guy was gone. A twinge of panic surfaced. What was he going to do now? But Sora sighed in relief when he felt his keyblade tucked safely against him. Well, at least I can pretend this never happened, he thought to himself. The pain in his back and neck and returned but it wasn't as pronounced as before. He might as well get used to sleeping on wet ground considering it would probably happen again. As Sora picked himself up and made his way toward the end of the alley he realized his questions never got answered. Oh well, good riddance anyway; the kid had been so annoying.

The sun was peeking over the tops of the buildings, casting small rays of light in the dark corners of the city. Sora smiled at the sight. He had never really like the night but it wasn't that he was scared of the dark it was just that it reminded of what he was up against. Darkness. He was one on one with darkness. And the sun reminded him of the light he was eventually going to find. Now in a much brighter mood, Sora walked through the empty streets, trying to back track his steps and find some sense of direction in the sprawling metropolis. The alleys weren't as intimidating in daytime as they were at night but to Sora they still looked all the same. After several hours of searching, the bright mood he once had began to fade and was replaced by the awful feelings of panic and anxiety. He felt like he was going in circles, and he probably was because he had passed that stupid café on his left several times now. He let out a long breath to try and calm himself.

The sun was higher in the sky now and he could feel its warmth on his face. His clothes were much drier and it didn't feel like they were weighing him down. He drew the keyblade out and watched the charm Kairi had given him glint in the sunlight. He remembered when he had made that silent vow of making sure he would return it. And he wasn't going to give up on it, he would keep that promise. He pointed the keyblade at arms length out in front of him, hoping with all his might that it would possibly show him the way. He inwardly chuckled at himself, thinking how silly he must look with his eyes closed and a strange key stretched out in front of him. He was going to drop the stupid idea when he felt his arm being tugged. He snapped open his eyes and found no one in front of him. He frowned, what was going on? He began to lower the keyblade but was immediately pulled forward by it. He stumbled several steps as the tugging continued. The first thought that came to his mind was that his keyblade was jinxed but he was proved wrong when the keyblade jerked him sharply off to the right down a very thin alley. It must be leading me somewhere, he thought. He followed its relentless movements for what seemed like ten minutes when all of a sudden it stopped and dropped to his side. He looked at it curiously before tucking it away and looking around. And of course, the area he was in now didn't look much different from the area he was in before. However something in the distance caught his eye. A figure in a black cloak was standing deathly still in the middle of the street. Sora smiled when he recognized the patch of blonde hair that stood out against the gray of the buildings. He began walking towards them and with each step he began to feel a little less lost.


	2. Running From Destiny

A/N: Just want to say thanks for the reviews! It means a lot!

* * *

Chapter 2: Running from Destiny

Something cold and wet fell onto his face stirring him awake. He flinched as another came down and rolled off the side of his cheek. He brought the back of his hand up to wipe the drops away but immediately regretted it when a sharp pain ran through his whole body. He groaned and cracked open his eyes. The images before him swirled together like a kaleidescope and something was starting to ache at the back of his head. Ignoring the pain, he gingerly pushed himself up to a sitting position and tried to remember what happened to put him in such a state. The pain in his head only got worse and he swayed slightly almost tipping over to his left. He put a hand out to catch himself and stiffened when he felt it land on something warm. That warm something gave a small grunt and rolled over to face him. Vision clearing, and realizing what he had touched, he snatched his hand away. Brown hair poked out from under a black jacket and his eyes widened as he stared at the sleeping form, registering who it was.

The memories came flooding back and he found himself getting quickly to his feetHe clutched his head as the pain began to swell and he staggered back, blindly gripping the wall for support. He could see the boy shivering slightly and clutching something tighter against him. It was the keyblade. The keyblade he had stole the night before. His stomach suddenly squirmed uncomfortably and panic rose in him.

_Shit..he had to get out of here! _

His shoes squeaked as he rounded a corner and he almost fell when he slipped in a puddle. The sky was still dark and the lights from the lonely lanterns of the city gave him little help. He didn't stop running until dawn.

Sora continued to walk slowly down the street. He tried to walk in the shadows of the buildings to be less conspicuous, but to no avail, his water logged shoes squeaked with every step. He saw the other boy turn his head ever so slightly in his direction with his eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from me."

The shoes stopped mid-squeak as Sora froze. He was only ten feet away from the blonde and not at all sure what to do. Should he approach or not? The other boy had a keyblade but that fact didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He could probably whip this guy's ass anyway. With self-confidence boosted he took another step.

_whoosh……._

_**THUNK!**_

Sora swallowed nervously as he looked at the keyblade that barely missed his head by inches. It was embedded in the sign behind him, still quivering from the impact.

"I _said_ stay away from me." The boy ground out, now fully turned and facing Sora. His fists were clenched beside him and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I just want to know who you are," Sora said remaining where he was, careful not to move an inch in case of what the boy might do. "What..what happened back there? In the alley?"

The boy tensed at his words. "It's none of your concern." He then extended his arm with his palm open and the keyblade leaped from the sign into his grasp. "Just go away."

"No."

The word was carried with the slow exhale that Sora emitted out of frustration and he knew he shouldn't have said it. Who knows what he would get thrown at his head now.

The other youth glared at him through blonde fringe. "What did you say?"

"I said-" Sora paused suddenly with an idea. He reached his hand out and concentrated on the keyblade in the boy's hand; if the guy could hold Sora's keyblade than he could too. The boy gasped as the keyblade violently jerked out of his grasp and soared into Sora's hand. The brunette smirked and ran his hand over the handle of his newly aquired weapon. "I said no. And you won't be getting this back until you tell me who you are."

At first the blonde's eyes widened with shock and disbelief at the nasty little trick but then he lowered his head in defeat. He was utterly defenseless.

"It's BHK."

Sora knew he heard that wrong. "What did you say?"

The boy looked up, his body tense with barely concealed anger. "BHK."

"That's your name?"

The boy's eyes shot daggers at him in response.

Sora coughed loudly to try and cover up his laugh. "What kind of name is that? B-H-K? Does it stand for something?"

"Yes."

"Like what? Big-Headed-Klutz?"

A light blush creeped up on the youth's face. "No, it doesn't stand for that. It stands for blonde-haired-kid."

"Really now?" Sora raised his eyebrows. "How original."

"Just shut up," BHK spat out and he held his hand out. "And give me back my keyblade."

A look of disappointment crossed Sora's face. He was having fun teasing the other boy. "Fine." He loosened his grip on the keyblade and it leaped back to its owner.

BHK pointed it at him. "Now get the hell away from or," he smiled evilly "This time I won't miss."

Sora held his hands up. "All right, all right." He looked around at the city before him. "Just tell me how to get out of this place, it's like a maze." The look on the other's face made him lower his hands. "You've got to be kidding me…you don't know your way around here too?"

"No, no." The boy looked stricken. "Just come on." He rushed forward and grabbed Sora's hand.

"What are you -" Sora flinched as that weird feeling rushed through him again. He couldn't finish though because he was pushed head first into a dumpster tucked away in the shadows on the side of the street. BHK leaped after him and shut the lid above them with a small _click!_

_Yuck…._

It wasn't everyday that Sora landed in something soft and mushy and not to mention extremely smelly. He peeled a banana peel off his head and squinted in the dark space between them. The other boy was crouching beside him, light sneaked past under the lid illuminating the top of his head. His once neat blonde hair was now completely frazzled from the sudden tumble. Sora inched closer to him. "What are we doing in here?"

"Shh!" BHK put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet!"

_But there's nothing out there!_ Sora screamed inside his own head. It was an empty city, how could there be anybody else? But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard voices approaching the dumpster they were in. He felt BHK stiffen beside him.

"Looks like they got away." The deep, slick, voice reverbated through Sora. It was the kind of voice that made the hairs stand up on the back of your neck and a shiver to run down your spine. He held his breath as the person continued.

"They couldn't have gotten far."

Footsteps fell dangerously close to where they hid. Sora glanced at BHK. His face was completely calm except for his eyes which were tightly shut.

"Indeed," said another voice. "This city has been deserted, thanks to the heartless." Sora's eyes widened considerably and he felt like his stomach had just plunged twelve feet. He could recognize that voice anywhere!

"Rik-!"

BHK clamped a cloth-covered hand over his mouth. "Don't! They'll here you!"

Sora struggled against BHK's steady grip, his words of protest completely muffled. He knew that Riku was out there and after all this searching Sora did not want to lose him again. He tried to pry BHK's hand from his face and kick out at the other boy, but it was no use, the blonde was too strong. Sora collapsed against the inside of the dumpster, defeated. This was probably the last chance he would ever get to speak to his best friend.

The footsteps retreated. "Let's look for them, the faster we find them the better."

"No," said Riku. "They will soon know what's coming for them, it won't be long."

Suddenly, the sound of rushing wind met their ears and a loud crack echoed in the empty street. Sora felt the hand leave his mouth and he sighed with relief but a moment later a heavy whack was delivered to his head. He immediately saw stars and was barely aware of the lid of the dumpster being opened and his body lifted out and thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

"You are a complete idiot," hissed a voice in his ear. Sora rubbed his head and watched as the stars in front of his eyes cleared. BHK was standing over him, looking furious. "They could of caught us!"

"Ok, ok, no need to yell." The brunette got to his feet, needing the dumpster to support him. "One of my friends was out there." He rubbed his well bruised head. "And..and.. why did you hit me?"

"One of your friends?" echoed BHK ignoring Sora's last statement. He crossed his arms and leaned against the alley wall glaring at the other boy. "Do you even know who they are?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Riku and some other guy."

"No," spat BHK looking aggravated as ever. "That's not just Riku and just some other guy. Those two work for The Organization."

Sora leaned heavily on the dumpster, his head hurt like a mother. "The Organization?" he asked wearily.

"Yes."

"What's that?"

It was the blonde's turn to roll his eyes. "You really don't know anything do you?"

Sora returned the glare. "Well, I would of at least gone out there and fought, unlike you, you sissy."

BHK smirked. "But you didn't did you?"

A dark look was shot his way.

"Anyway," he continued. "We wouldn't have a chance against them anyway."

"Why not?" complained Sora, the pain his head was unbearable, he _was_ going to get BHK back for this. "We have keyblades."

"Nope, still not enough. And plus, that's why their after you anyway. They are trying to kill you."

"Kill me?" Sora stared back in disbelief. "Riku wouldn't do anything like that."

"But you don't know that," said the other youth darkly. "Ansem wants you dead, basically meaning The Organization wants you dead. You should not rely on Riku anymore, he is lost to you."

Sora took a shaky step backwards. "I don't believe you." He clutched at his head. _Riku didn't want him to die. He would never…kill… would he?_

"Believe it," said BHK sternly but his face saddened. "And anyway, you're not alone in this."

"Huh?"

"They're out to get me too."

"Why you?" Sora gestured to the black cloak. "You're the one with darkness written all over you."

"It's a long story." He turned his back and stared out across the street.

Sora walked up slowly to stand next to the boy. "So, I guess you're not going to tell me."

BHK looked back at him, his blue eyes bright and serious. "Not now anyway." He dug his hand into one of his deep pockets and drew out a small vial filled with green liquid. "Drink this."

Sora took it and peered it curiously. The substance glowed softly and sloshed up against the side of the glass. "Why?"

"It's for your head."

"Really?"

BHK let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes."

"All right." Sora looked at it uneasily. "But if I die, I will come back and wreck a terrible and horrible vengeance upon you.

The blonde's lips quirked up into a slight smile. "Deal."

Sora nodded and swallowed the potion down in one gulp. Instantly his head cleared and the pain became less and less noticeable until it disappeared completely. He felt the back of his head and found the bump gone too. "Wow, that really worked."

"See I told you." BHK looked satisfied with himself.

"Yeah, whatever," said Sora. "But I'm kind of disappointed. I was looking forward to making sure you would die a messy, gruesome death too."

BHK rolled his eyes for the second time that day. "Come on." He started walking down the street not waiting for the brunette to catch up.

"Hey, where are you going?" called the voice behind him.

"Just follow me," he smirked over his shoulder. "It's not like you had trouble with it before."

Sora came running up beside him. "But that was with the keyblade, it brought me to you." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, and what's up with the whole you have my eyes and I have yours and that weird electric shock feeling I get when you touched me."

'"I told you, that's none of your concern."

The boy sighed. "I'm going to let it go for now but you'll have to tell me eventually. I know you will."

"Whatever."

The sun had lowered in the sky, ushering in the moon with her dark blanket full of sparkling kin. The two keyblade masters kept on walking until it was dark out and the faded light from the street lamps glowed softly. Sora had no idea where he was going, he just decided then and there he was going to follow the other boy and hopefully it will all turn out for the best. He definitely had his doubts about the other youth and the guy was certainly mysterious with the many secrets that shrouded him, but Sora somehow knew he could trust him. He felt comfortable walking side by side with BHK, just having company made him feel better. Sora let himself relax into their compatible silence.


	3. Traverse Town

Ok, ya'll here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Scratch….scratch…._

Silver rays from the moon reflected off the clear windowpanes of the buildings and a cool breeze swept down the streets. It murmured a secret as it curled around the feet of two late night travelers.

_Scritch…scratch…._

BHK kept his eyes firmly planted on the ground ahead of him as he walked. His mind was mulling over the sudden events that just occurred. How could Sora be the one he was looking for? Did _they_ know? They couldn't possibly know or they wouldn't have sent him looking for him. It was all so confusing and the blonde wrinkled his forehead in annoyance. He could of easily handed Sora right over to them then and there, but nooo, he had to go and jump into a dumpster. Not the smartest thing to do, but at least it got them out of harms way. Out of all the people Sora was the one…he was the….BHK stopped his train of thought, realizing he couldn't even admit it to himself. He glanced at the boy beside him.

_Scratch-_

"Sora will you quit that!"

Startled, Sora looked up and withdrew his hand from the back of his jacket.

"Sorry, but it itches."

"What does?"

"The tag!"

"It itches…."

"Yes!"

BHK threw his hands up, he felt the beginnings of a migraine. "You are impossible!" He drew his keyblade out. "Come here."

Sora stared at him. "Why?"

"Just come here!"

The brunette slowly shuffled over. "Ok…."

"Turn around."

Sora complied, surprised with himself that he trusted the boy enough that he wouldn't pull anything funny on him. He turned his head slightly over his shoulder to look.

BHK lifted the long white tag out of the jacket and carefully placed the tip of the keyblade next to the flimsy material. In a small, quick movement he neatly sliced it off and watched it fall to the ground, spinning on the air.

"There. Now it won't itch."

Sora rolled his shoulders around to see if he could feel any remaining bits of the tag, but there were none. He turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"You know, you didn't have to do that."

BHK shrugged. "Whatever."

Sora smiled anyway. "Thanks." He locked eyes with the other boy and felt an unexpected shiver run through him.

BHK looked away, obviously having felt it too. "Your welcome."

An achy sensation spread through his body. It started out as an uncomfortable feeling in his chest when he first met the other youth, but now it was getting worse by the minute.

_Oh shit. It's started._ BHK tried to ignore it as he started walking again.

The awkward silence was almost tangible enough to touch. Sora could feel the sudden distance between them. It was if an invisible force was trying to push them apart but not enough to separate them. He was getting frustrated. This so called connection, or whatever, was getting on his nerves. He really wanted an explanation, but the blonde hid it with him under his hood.

Sora opened his mouth to say something when several black orbs formed in front of them. The two froze.

The creatures forming were a sickening sight. Sora was never fond of running into these kind of heartless. The darkballs had a slimy sheen to their ugly, purple skin, and their beady yellow eyes were out of proportion to their giant mouths, which opened as if to engulf you when they charged.

Sora whipped out the Oathkeeper just as BHK withdrew his weapon from the folds of his cloak. They stood side by side in perfect stance, watching as a dozen more darkballs formed under the night sky.

"Think you can handle yourself Sora?" Came BHK's voice from the left.

Sora gripped his keyblade tighter. "You bet."

They charged in unison, right into the swarm of floating heartless. The keyblades whistled through the air as the boys took out the enemy with ease. Black smog clouded the area as each one disappeared with a perfectly executed move.

"You fight well," BHK said once the last darkball vanished at the hand of Sora's keyblade. It was true. He had been watching the brunette fight in a way he had never seen before. His moves were almost reckless and out of control but the boy held such a strong sense of determination that his skills were in a league all their own.

"Thanks," Sora said and spun his keyblade in a fancy one-handed move before resting it on his shoulder. It was a rather cocky move but BHK chose to ignore it. "You're not so bad yourself."

BHK folded his arms. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Sora tucked his keyblade away, the adrenaline he got from the fight was slowly disappearing. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around at the empty moonlit streets. "So, where are we going?"

"Traverse Town," replied BHK as he inspected a cut on his arm. He got it when a heartless charged at him from behind.

Sora wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Traverse Town? But there's no way we can get there."

"Yes there is." BHK pulled his sleeve down, covering the wound up and pointed to a dark alleyway. "Up there."

"Where?"

"Behind that dumpster."

Sora groaned. "We're getting in another one?"

BHK rolled his eyes and headed towards the alley. He was surprised that he remembered where it was, like Sora said earlier, this city was a frickin' maze. He'd probably be in Traverse Town by now if it weren't for Sora following him. _Damn keyblades._ But then again he had found Sora by the keyblade in the first place, that's what _they_ told him to do.

"Ok, help me push this," said BHK once they reached the offending waste storage. "It's pretty heavy."

Sora looked at him like he had antlers or something. "Why?"

The other youth blew a few blonde strands away from his face. "Can you just stop asking questions for once and do it?" Sora stood next to him and put the flat of his palms on the green metal muttering a jumble of words including "nutters" and "psycho". And within the next few moments the dumpster was easily pushed to the side.

"This is your genius plan?" Sora said staring at the blank wall.

BHK pushed back his hood revealing his spiky blonde hair. "Yes, as a matter of fact it is."

"Maybe you hit your head a little too hard because there's nothing…." The words died in Sora's mouth as the wall began to glow with a faint light. As he stared the light got brighter and brighter until it was too painful to look at. Before he knew it the light had completely engulfed him and he screwed his eyes shut as the ground disappeared beneath him.

* * *

"Where is the boy?"

"He is with the keyblade wielder."

"Ah, so he has found him…." Contented sigh. "Excellent. And has he followed through with the plan?"

Awkward pause. "No."

"You mean to tell me that he has abandoned his task."

"Yes."

"He is not going to deliver the keyblade?"

Nervous shuffle of feet. "Yes."

Silence.

"Perfect."

Soft exhale.

"You may go."

Shuffling of feet on stone.

"Oh, and Riku?"

Intake of breath. "Yes?"

"I trust you know what to do now that the plans have changed. You must not fail me."

"I won't."

* * *

The feeling of light singing the back of his eyelids slowly disappeared as solid ground formed beneath his feet. A slight pressure on his arm made him open his eyes; the world spun briefly before he could focus clearly. A pair of bright cerulean eyes stared back at him in concern.

"Sorry, I should have warned you first," said BHK letting go of his arm. "I guess you've never traveled that way before."

"What just happened?" Sora asked weakly. He felt like his stomach had done several flips leaving him slightly nauseous.

"We came through a portal," replied BHK. "Going through one for the first time makes you kind of tipsy."

"Apparently," muttered Sora and looked around.

The familiar brick walls of Traverse Town stretched high above them, lining the small cobblestone road that they stood on. The few people on the street hadn't noticed their sudden appearance and kept on with their own activities. They were in the second district and from across the square the bright lights of the hotel winked at them.

Sora turned back to the wall and studied it closely. "I don't understand. How could anybody know about a portal like this?" The tiny minerals embedded in the wall glinted innocently back at him.

"Nobody should know about it, it shouldn't be there," said BHK crossing his arms. The cloak was really too big for him, it bunched up around the hands.

"Then how did you find it?"

"I have my sources."

Sora stared at him. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

BHK grinned. "Nope."

They headed towards the first district after a brief argument over who got the bigger half of the croissant they bought. Naturally, BHK won and Sora fumed as he shoved his half into his mouth.

"Take smaller bites will you?" BHK said, licking off his sticky fingers one by one as they walked down the stone steps. "You look like a cow."

Sora slowly counted to ten. _Could this guy get anymore aggravating?_

The doors of the item shop opened easily for them and a familiar face belted out their names.

"Sora! BHK! What are you fuckers doing here?"

"We need a place to stay," BHK said as the man came out from behind the counter and ruffled both of their heads.

"Wait a second," said Sora, ducking out of the man's antics. "How do you know BHK?"

"I met him in Twilight Town," said the man, brushing his nose with the side of his hand. "I caught him trying to mug an apple off me."

BHK stared down at his feet, his face slightly flushed.

"Is that where we came from?" Sora asked staring at the man.

"Yes," BHK said answering for him. "Cid was kind of enough to lead me to a decent shelter in the city."

"You're an orphan?" Sora said incredulously.

The blonde shrugged.

"He was a rascal all right," Cid said fondly. "The little shit couldn't stay out of trouble."

"Ok, that's enough Cid," BHK said sternly. "Now I understand you have an apartment upstairs, do you think Sora and I could stay for the night?"

"No problem," Cid replied. "You guys can go up right now."

Sora followed BHK up the latter, it creaked slightly under both their weights. The apartment consisted of only two rooms, one with a small TV, and a couch and a kitchenette in the corner, the other with a cot and a bedside table and bathroom.

"Nice," Sora said plopping down on the navy blue couch. "Beats sleeping on the wet ground."

BHK leaned against the wall. "It will do for now. We only have to stay until morning." He crossed his legs casually and regarded Sora with a piercing gaze.

Sora stared back; he felt uneasy under the blonde's intense scrutiny. "Can you stop looking at me like that? It's freaking me out."

Without a reply, BHK left the wall and slowly walked over to the couch. He sat down next to the other boy, invading his personal space. Alarm bells were ringing off inside Sora's head as BHK leaned closer and closer to him until he was forced to lie back with the blonde's hands on either side of his chest. The couch was way too small for two people, let alone two adolescent boys who were almost done growing and Sora felt like he was trapped under the other body. BHK's eyes were a smoldering blue as he stared down at the brunette, his blonde hair falling forward over his face as he leaned even closer. Sora felt unbelievably awkward and finally managed to kick his brain in gear. He pushed the other boy away and scrambled off the couch.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Sora yelled now thoroughly shaken and realizing what exactly just happened.

BHK looked just as horrified as he did. His hair was askew and he was nervously straightening out his cloak. "I..I….did I really just do that?"

"Yes!" Sora ground out at the top of his lungs. "You did do that. Now tell me why!"

BHK muttered something like, "oh god!" and fled to the other room, slamming the door behind him.

Sora ran after him and pounded his fist on the wooden panel. "Get out here right now!"

No answer.

"I want some answers BHK I can't take this anymore!"

Silence.

He tried the doorknob but it was locked. Sora let out a sigh of frustration and drew out his keyblade.

"I'm going to tear down this door right now and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Still no answer.

"Ok! You're funeral!"

But before Sora could do anything a strong grip on his wrist prevented him from following through with his action.

"Sora, that's enough."

Sora turned around found Cid staring back at him. Cid pried the keyblade from his fingers and set it down on the floor.

"Why don't you take a walk? Hmm?"

Sora glared at him in return. "No. I have to talk to him. He's not being fair anymore."

"Not fair, eh? Well too bad! Get your ass out of my sight before I make you!"

The brunette backed down, startled by Cid's words. "Ok, ok. I'm going." He quickly climbed down the latter and out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Ok, phew that one's over. I know that a lot of questions still need to be answered like: What the hell is BHK hiding and why is he acting so weird? What's up with the keyblades? Who was Riku talking too? and Where in the worldis this story going?

Some of those questions will be answered in the next chapter, so please stick with this story I promise it will make more sense!

Oh, and for those who are wondering why I chose to name the blonde kid BHK is because in truth nobody knows his real name. Nomura (the creator of Kingdom Hearts) still has yet to tell us his real name. Go take a look at the images on http/ . It's a great site with lots of information KH2.

And don't forget to review! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thanks!


End file.
